


The Bakery-9

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, baker - Freeform, nine as baker, prompt, rose as firewoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing saga of Nine as the sexy baker and Rose as the firewoman who saves his bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-9

The Doctor hadn’t expected to stay the night. Nor wake from a mostly-restful sleep in Rose’s bed. The moonlight shone through the bedroom window casting a faint silvery hue over the long line of her spine. She lay curled on her side, facing away from him, breathing even and relaxed.

He grinned, fingertips tracing her smooth skin. Rose woke with a start, eyes bright and alert. She leaned into him, mouth soft, and sighed into the kiss. He lost himself.

“I have to leave.”

Before things grew awkward. Before she realized she spent the night with a broken bakery owner.


End file.
